Batman, the Slave
by RJ.33
Summary: Batman is kidnapped by the duo of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Poison Ivy wants revenge on Bruce for all of the times he has thwarted his plans. WARNING RAPE AND MATURE THEMES IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Bruce's POV**

Batman woke up after a long night of rest. He walked out the balcony and stared at the bright landscape of Gotham. He glanced at the time, 10:30, "Alfred?!"

Alfred materialized behind him, "Can I help you, sir?" He pulled out a knife. Bruce staggered back to the edge of the balcony. Alfred threw the knife at him. Bruce tried to dodge it, but suddenly he was frozen in place. The knife went right through his heart. He lost consciousness just as Alfred pushed him off the balcony.

 **3rd Person**

"I wonder what he's thinking about Red?"

"Me too. This new pheromone is supposed to simulate a dream where he sees a loved one turn against him. I wonder who's killing the big bad bat," Ivy chuckled.

"Can we do the thing now. Pwetty please Red!" Harley begged.

"Fine Harl, we'll do it."

"Yay!" Harley screamed.

"You get the flower. I'll prep Bats."

Harley ran out of the bare room, with glee written all over her face. Ivy turned back to Batman with disdain.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this," Ivy said, with a vicious grin plastered on her face. She grabbed the duct tape and carefully taped Batman to a metal pillar. She then wrapped a tough rope around his body and legs. She the duct taped his mouth closed and removed his utility belt. She took a step back and looked at the job she had done. She smiled as she admired her performance. She then stared at the doorway and Harley finally appeared. Harley ran up to Ivy with a small colorful flower in her hand.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Harley squealed.

Just then, Batman began to stir. His head wobbled and his eyes slowly began to blink open. "Hurry up Harl! Give me the flower!" Ivy screamed with panic in her voice.

Harley bolted to Ivy and handed her the plant. Ivy sat down on the ground and put the flower in her lap. Her eyes began to glow green and her powers started working. Harley smirked devilishly.

 **Bruce's POV**

My brain starts to wake up. It feels like it has been hit by a truck. My body feels terrible, with bruises and scars coating my body. My body is begging me to quit but I am the goddamn Batman and this won't stop me. I open my eyes and curse my luck. I see Ivy and Harley together, while Ivy is working on a plant.

"Red!" Harley shrieks. "He's up!"

"Calm down Harl. I'm ready for him." The pair stands-up and move toward me. I struggle to get off of where I'm being held, but I find that I am bound to a pillar behind me. I try to break out of his bonds but the bonds are too strong for my weakened body. I start to stare daggers at the two supervillains.

"Batman, you have been a consistent pain in my ass. I'm tired of you. It's time to change this. It's time for you, to join me." Ivy says. "I know you have morals and I know you would never join me. But you aren't going to get a choice. This flower has special properties and it makes you much more susceptible to suggestion. You'll be mine." I violently struggled against my prison but it was too late. Ivy's flower shot out a gas from the center of the plant. I begin to feel woozy as my world slowly begins to go pitch black.

"What now Red?" Harley asked.

"I don't know Harl," Ivy replied.

"Well, if you have no ideas, I might have one," Harley said with a mischievous tone.

Ivy studied Harley's face and realized what she was saying. "No Harley! He's the enemy!"

"But he's under your control now Red."

"Harley no! Don't do it!" Ivy begged.

"Too late," Harley said with a sly grin on her face. She pulled off her shirt and pulled Poison Ivy into a kiss.

"Oh no. I'm not ready for this." Ivy said with disdain, but a smirk began to appear on her face. She yanks down Batman's tights and a shocked Bruce finally falls unconscious.

 **Dick's POV**

I ring the doorbell of Wayne Manor with a smile imprinted on my face. I waited for a while but soon became worried as the door wasn't opening in the punctual manner it usually is. "Here we go again," I think. I step up to the door and am just about to kick the door down when it is opened by Alfred.

"Hello, Master Richard. My apologies for making you wait." Alfred says.

I quickly examine Alfred who looked much more run down the usual. His suit was wrinkled, which was very uncharacteristic of him, and he had bags under his eyes. "What happened Alfred?"

"It's Master Bruce." Alfred quickly replied.

"What happened to Bruce?" I ask, while on the edge of pure panic.

"He's… He's gone."

* * *

 **Hey Everybody! The idea for this just popped into my head so I figured, why not. This story is going to get dark as Bruce"s mind gets corrupted so watch out. I love Harley so she will have a big part in the story. Same with Dick. Dick is my favorite comic book character EVER (girly squeal) and I would for sure date him... if he was real... anyway please favorite and review. See yall next time. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dick's POV**

My body immediately began to relax. "That's it, Alfie, I was expecting more."

"What do you mean Master Richard?"

"Well, I mean… isn't Bruce like always captured or something. I thought it would be something worse like he was captured by an alien or that he was… dead."

"But Master Grayson this situation simply isn't like the other times Master Bruce has been kidnapped! All of his trackers have been switched off. I don't even know where some of them are, only Master Bruce himself could've switched them off."

"Well, I'll admit that is not good. But, I think we will be able to find him, Alfie. Let's go!" Dick charged into the manor, determination written on his face. Alfred followed behind him swiftly.

 **Harley's POV**

Oh, man, I am whipped. We've spent the last couple of HOURS with Batman, without stopping. That dude is a machine. I finally gather the strength to get out of the room, locking the steel door behind me. I wander into my bedroom and flopped onto the bed. I check the time and see it's 4 in the morning. I close my eyes, hoping to scrape together a few hours of sleep. Sadly, as I begin to drift into a peaceful rest, somebody jumps onto my bed.

"Harl, wake up girl! We have work to do!"

"No Red. I need some time off. I'm cashing in my vacation days." I murmured, barely half-conscious.

"Get her," Ivy said although I was unsure of who she said it to. Suddenly I was being roughly grabbed by a pair of muscular arms and takes out of my room.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Sorry Harley, let her go Batman. But Harley, we really do have work to do, with Batman on our side, we will rule Gotham, together. We need to get started."

"Okay, Ivy. You're right. Let's take over the world."

"Let's get to work."

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

It's been two days and now I'm starting to panic. We haven't had any luck with finding Bruce and we have literally no leads as to where he is. I sent Tim and Damian out to scour the streets for him, but they haven't turned up anything yet. I even alerted Jason, even though he basically ignored me, I know that he will keep an eye out for Bruce. But the longer we wait, the colder the trail to Bruce gets. While staring at the screen of the Batcomputer brooding, I feel my phone buzz and I see it's Barbara.

"Hey Babs, got some good news for me?"

"No, I still can't find anything on Bruce. I have the Birds looking for him too, but there's nothing on my end. Judging by your tone, I'm guessing that it's all bad for you too."

"Yeah. I have everyone searching for him but nothing has come up. I'm starting to get desperate."

"We'll find him, Dick. I know we will."

"I don't know Babs. Something feels different this time. This is the longest he has ever been lost."

"If you're that worried, maybe we should ask the league for help."

"I don't think that Bruce would want me to involve them yet. I think I will wait a little bit longer until I ask them."

"Okay. How about you come over and help me. I think we could both use some company right now."

"I don't know Babs, I think I'll stay here and check up on the others."

"Dickk… you aren't helping anyone right now. Come over and we will work together. It will help us both."

"Fine. I'll be there in 20" With that, I hung up and walk up the stairs back to the manor. I slip into presentable clothes, a pair of jeans and a hoodie (Gotham fall is horrible) and I leave the manor. I take my motorcycle, reaching Barbara's apartment quickly.

 **Barbara's POV**

While making two mugs of hot cocoa, I hear a crash from my bedroom. I whip around and walk briskly to the room (the spinal surgery I had just undergone was working wonders for my body, but it was still imperfect). I snicker when I see Dick perched on the fire escape, just like old times. He knocks on the window and I let him in. He grunts in pain as he hops into the room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just hit a snag while getting up here."

"You know, you could have used the door."

He grinned, "You know I can't do that."

"Let me see your boo-boo."

He looked at me annoyed but he complied. He pulled his shirt up (which showed his washboard abs, not really important though… okay, maybe a little important) to reveal a big cut on his stomach.

"Yikes, that's a big one."

"Yeah, big ones are kinda my thing."

"Haha. Very funny Grayson." I start walking to the bathroom to get a small medical kit, but Dick grabs my arm.

"I miss you, Babs." I stare at him shell shocked. I quickly weigh the positives and negatives of doing something with him right now, but, honestly, I could care less. I passionately kiss him, and he reciprocates it. He throws me on the bed "I'm going to rock your world". He jumps on top of me and continues to kiss me. He starts trailing downward, my body desperately needing to feel him. Suddenly, I hear a loud crash outside. "Dick, can you go check on that please."

Dick huffs, but gets up and goes to the window. "I don't see anything Babs." I sigh in relief, "Now, where we… DICK LOOK OUT!" Dick turns around but is hit at full speed by a person flying through the window. "DICK!" I get up to fight, but I know my body is still recovering from the surgery. There is no way I can win this fight. I try to go for the man's legs, but he perfectly evades my attack. This guy is good.

"Get out of my apartment. I don't like uninvited guests." The man doesn't respond, he rushes forward with blazing speed and kicks my legs out from underneath me. He then punches me in the stomach and unleashes a barrage of punches to my face. As I feel the darkness coming over me, I hear "Good job Brucie!" and a loud cackle just before I fall unconscious.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! Hello, my loyal readers! Sorry to have been away for sooooooooo long, I have been swamped with school and some personal issues. The good news is that I'm back and better than ever. I'm going to be trying to upload more regularly, so expect more of this and my other stories in the near future. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the series. I can't stress enough how much I love Dick, but I will try not to focus on him toooo much. My goal is to have everyone in the batfamily shine in this series. Anyway, be sure to review and favorite the story, I need to hear you guys' feedback so I know what yall want me to do. Till next time, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dick's POV**

Ugh. Damn my head hurts like hell. I take a quick count of my injuries, a couple of broken ribs, a massive headache (maybe a concussion), and a huge cut on my stomach that is spewing blood. Perfect. My head is buzzing, making it nearly impossible to stand up. I settle with sitting upright, leaning against the wall so I don't fall back. "What the hell happened here," I wonder. I look around my surroundings, noticing that I'm in Barbara's apartment. "Alright, Grayson gotta get your ass up." Using every fabric of my body, I violently struggle to get up, my head feeling lighter the more I try to stand. Finally, I stand up and slowly drag myself to Barbara's laptop. But, before I can reach it, my body gives out and I fall to the ground. "Fuck." I can feel the familiar sense of darkness coming over me. Quick as I can, I turn on my distress signal and pull out my communicator from my pocket and croak, "Help."

 **Jason's POV**

Well, so far, this week has been a bust. First, Bruce disappears, creating an all-hands on deck situation (minus me, of course), then Dickhead turns on his distress signal (one that I won't respond to, of course), and now, someone is knocking on my apartment door while I just put on my Red Hood mask and costume. Are you fucking kidding me, this dude picked the worst damn time to knock on my door. "Coming!" I yelled as I begrudgingly pull off my mask. I wrap a blanket around my body and casually open the door. And… no one is here. Great, it is like someone wants me to kill them today. I"m getting really close, people really need to learn some manners. I slam the door behind me thinking about Alfred going to Arkham and teaching the inmates proper etiquette. I start to chuckle, when, suddenly, the door behind me is kicked on top of me. "What the fuck! OW!" Damnit, can I catch a break? I'm seriously gonna rip this guy's head off. I stumble out from underneath the door and face my attacker. He is wearing a very life-like batsuit imitation, with a utility belt and everything. The only major difference is that it has green and red highlights. Oh my gosh, is that... "What in the actual fuck. Batman!?" He charges at me with the precision and speed that only Bruce possess. "Bruce I don't know what the hell happened to you, but you gotta fight it."

Suddenly, I hear uproarious laughter erupt from the door frame. "Silly Hood. If Brucie could fight it, he'd be helping you right now. Now I understand why he calls you the stupid one, Jay."

I leap over Bruce and grab Harley viciously, "Damnit Quinn. Turn him back right now. I've had a pretty shitty week, don't make me take it out on you."

"Hahahahaha! Your week is about to get a hell of a lot worse. Get him Brucie!" Harley yells as she kicks me in the stomach and cartwheels back. I quickly turn around, only to find Bruce already right in front of me. I barely dodge his punch and sidestep out of the way. Bruce seems faster than usual, which is not good for me because I can fight Bruce to a standstill (at best) when he is at his normal level. Weighing my options, I decide that running is my best option. I pull my gun out and fire a barrage of bullets behind me, while I sprint and jump through the window. I land on the fire escape and jump off, landing on a rooftop next to the apartment. I look back and notice that neither Bruce or Harley are following. Good. I put my helmet on, which I grabbed before I as I left the apartment, and start to run as fast as I can from the building, while I start a call to Barbara. Fuck, no answer. This is definitely not good. It's time to call the big guns, I nervously wait while the phone continues to ring. "Hello Master Jason, how may I be of service."

"Oh thank god, Alfred. I thought that maybe Bruce got you."

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce attacked me at my apartment just now. He was with Harley, and I know that she has some kind of mind control over him. I called Barb but she didn't answer, I think that they already got her, and Dick's distress signal went off at her apartment. I think that Bruce is trying to pick us off one by one."

"Oh my goodness. Okay, I will alert Master Timothy and Master Damian about the situation. Do you have a safe house that Master Bruce doesn't know about?"

"Yeah, I got a lot of them. I'll send you the address of one on a secure channel, we can't let Bruce figure out where we are."

"Of course Master Todd. What will we do about Master Grayson?"

"I'll go investigate what happened to him and Barb, then I'll head over to the safe house."

"Okay, I will also be sharing the safe house address with Mistress Cassandra and Mistress Stephanie as well."

"Fine. All right, see you in a bit Alfred."

"Goodbye Master Todd." Fuck, I do not like how I have to be responsible here. Whatever things can't be helped I guess. Now, time to go get Dick.

* * *

 **Ivy's POV**

I've been working in this lab for hours, I need a break. When will Bruce and Harley get back, I need something to do besides work. I've been going at it non-stop since we got Bruce on our side. I catch a glimpse of Harley and Bruce entering the lab out of the corner of my eye, I smirk. "Hey Harl, how'd it go."

"Not… good," Harley gritted out. "I got shot by Jason while we were trying to get him. Bruce brought me back here instead of chasing after him." Harley was looking at Bruce with wondrous eyes, looking at Bruce like a hero. Like her hero. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HER HERO DAMNIT! "Harley! What did I tell you! We are going to take over Gotham, and Red Hood is the only one that poses a real threat to our plan. We needed to get him when we had surprise on our side, now we lost our advantage and that whole fucking batfamily is aware and together now. Harley, your little stunt might cost us everything!"

Harley trembled, "I'm sorry Red. it won't happen again, I swear!"

I turn my back to her; I'm getting tired of how ungrateful she is. She needs to be taught a lesson, but what should I do. I will come up with something soon, I hope. "Did you at least get Gordon," I sigh.

"Yeah Red, she is in the trunk of the car, unconscious."

"Go get her." Harley complied to the command, weakly hobbling out of the room. Now, to deal with Bruce. "Okay, here's what's gonna happen, Bats, you will focus only on the mission I give you and ignore Harley until I give you permission. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good, now, for your reward, go sit on that chair and remove your clothing."

"Yes, Mistress." Damn, I'm super horny. I need some stress relief. I watch Batman lustfully as he pulls off his clothes, eagerly touching myself in anticipation. He finally settles in the chair and I pounce onto his lap. His cock instantly springs up as I grind my hips on his lap. "Bruce, I would really love to taste you right now. Unfortunately, I have things to do and I need you inside of me RIGHT NOW! FUCK ME RIGHT NOW, BRUCE WAYNE!"

Bruce throws me to the floor and flips me onto my belly. "FUCK ME!" I scream. He roughly shoves his cock inside me while I scream. He starts thrusting at the speed that only Bruce Wayne could, making me moan with pleasure with every thrust. "YES! HARDER! KEEP GOING BRUCE!" He grabbed my red hair and pulled, the rougher the better. He keeps pulling my hair with one hand, while he starts to smack my ass with each thrust. Each smack hurts more than the last… and also makes my body feel hotter. He mercilessly pounds my pussy for what feels like hours, as I start to lose my mind to his cock. "I'M CLOSE BRUCE! DON'T STOP!" I can also feel him getting close, "COME INSIDE ME BRUCE!" He keeps pounding until I finally cum releasing a fountain of cum onto his dick, which causes him to shoot his hot cum inside of me.

Wow. I look behind me to see that Bruce barely looks winded. Damn it, I want to fuck him more, but I have more work to do. "Bruce, do you still want to fuck?"

"Yes, mistress."

'I'll tell you what, even though I want to, I can't fuck you any more right now. So, you can go get the Gordon girl and fuck her as much as you like. Okay?"

"Yes, mistress. Thank you, mistress." With that, he walks briskly out the door, naked. I shake my head with a smirk and get up wobbling. He pounded me real good, it will be hard to walk now. Whatever, it was definitely worth it. Now, to get to work on her new toxin.

* * *

 **YOOOOOOO! What's up yall! I told you guys I would be back with quicker uploads. Never doubt me, I'll always come through (That's a joke btw, you should never count on me tbh). Anywho, the plot is thickening! they got Barb but Jason was able to escape. I told yall I'm trying not to focus on Dick tooo much, so Harley and Tim will probably be getting some more spotlight in the coming chapters, so stay tuned for that. I also have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this, I have some loose ideas but nothing set in stone. So please pm me or write a review about what you wanna see happen in this story. If you don't tell me, I can't write it so tell me, please. I might need awhile to get the next chapter out and I'm not exactly sure where I wanna take this so please tell me what YOU want (I can't stress this enough). Anyway, be sure to review and favorite and I'll try to get a babybird chapter out soon (I need to write something innocent after this). I hope t** o **be back with another chapter of this soon. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason's POV**

Damn. I forgot how much of a pain in the ass it is living so far away from the central hub of bats. Sure it was nice to have a corner of Gotham to myself, that even Burce didn't interfere with, but it is sometimes very inconvenient having to jump over an endless sea of rooftops to get to the stupid clocktower. It was especially annoying to do this today, because of how important it was that I got to the clocktower quickly. We need to know what happened in Barbara's apartment so we know what we are up against (and so that I know that I'm not walking into a trap when I go to Barb's apartment). As I clear another rooftop, the clocktower is finally in sight, so I turn up my speed. I grapple up to the roof and drop through the hidden entrance. Man, I kind of miss this place, the clocktower gives me a sense of nostalgia that very little other things can (besides Alfred of course). I have no bad memories of this place, in fact, the happiest memory of my life happened here. This is where Bruce took me after he caught me stealing the tires off the Batmobile on that fateful day. I smile sadly on the memory, "where the hell are you, Bruce". Even though Bruce had to be the most emotionally stunted and one of the most ill-equipped people on the planet to be a parent, he was still my dad and some of my only family left. Him, Dickhead, Alfred, and Barb are the only people that I have left, besides Roy (I'm not ready to count cass, Steph, demon spawn and replacement… yet); I won't let them down now. I continue looking around the room, reminiscing on all of the times Bruce stood here and lectured me on being safe, despite the tiny, proud smirk plastered on his face. It was so small that even Superman's enhanced vision couldn't see it, but I could tell that he was proud. Damn what the hell is wrong with me, I'm Jason fucking Todd, I don't get sentimental. My little internal pep talk seems to hold off these thoughts for the time being, as I push the secret button to engage the computer. I rush toward the screen, "Computer, pull up security feed from Barbara's apartment."

"Of course sir." The computer pulls up a video detailing the events from last night at Barb's house. Around ten, Dick hops into Barbara's apartment through the window. They spend about thirty minutes talking until Dick goes to the window and is ambushed by Bruce. He lays in a pool of his own blood, unconscious, while Bruce goes after Barbara. He easily dispatches of her, due to her being weak because of her recent operation, and she is taken by Harley and Bruce. They leave Dick lying there though, but why? It doesn't make any sense. I continue to watch the video, but the rest of it seems to be clean. None of this seems to make any sense to me, but the only thing that matters right now is that Dick is alone and injured. I have got to get him to the safe house. I exit back through the secret passage and begin another endless trek to Barbie's apartment. "Time to save the golden child," I sigh.

 **Barbara's POV**

"Owwwwww," I moan as my eyelids blink open. I feel a sharp pain emerge in my stomach immediately. Okay, so my head is pounding and my stomach is hurting. Not too bad then. Despite my blurry vision, I scan the room and find nobody else in it. Okay Gordon, what did you get yourself into this time. Dick was over and he got hit by someone, then the man knocked me out. Okay, that wherever I am, Dick must also be somewhere here. So, if I'm going to escape, I'm going to need to get him. I peer down at what is tying me down to the chair I'm stuck on, simple rope around my upper body and my arms and legs are bound together. I can work with this. Damnit, I need to get out of here quick, who knows how Dick is, and we still need to get Bruce. I rot on the chair for what seems like forever until the door finally creaks open. Finally. I brace myself for my escape opportunity, until I see who entered the room. "Batman?" He is dressed exactly like him, that is 100% the real Batsuit. But I'm not yet sure if that is Bruce. He rushes towards me and throws the chair, with me on it, to the side, breaking it. This frees me from the chair, and despite my limbs still being bound, I rush at him. He easily takes me down and violently settles on top of me. "Get off of me!" But he fails to listen. He pulls off my shirt and rips off my bra. OH MY GOD, HE'S GONNA RAPE ME. "STOP PLEASE!" I beg with tears running down my cheeks. But it falls on deaf ears, as he rips off my pants and turns me around. I brace myself for his entrance, but nothing I can do can prepare me for what he is about to do. He shoves his dick inside of my asshole and begins to pound my ass mercilessly. The relentless barrage continues on no matter how loud I scream, how much I cry, or how much I shake. The pain is unbearable, but the humiliation is far worse. Batman, on the other hand, is having the time of his life, he continues to pound while spreading my ass cheeks and rubbing clit. I scream and beg for him to stop the violent attack continues, "PLEASE STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! I CAN'T TA…" until I finally blacked out. When I finally awoke, I was alone on the floor, naked, shivering, and covered in cum.

 **Jason's POV**

Fucking finally! I grab my communicator and activate it. "Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Todd?"

"I just reached Barbara's apartment, is everything okay on your end?"

"Well… I have Master Damian, Mistress Cain, and Mistress Brown all in the safe house. But, I've been unsuccessful in my efforts to get in touch with Master Drake. He seems to have gone off the grid."

"Leave it to the fucking replacement to ruin everything" I mutter under my breath. "Okay Alfred, I'll keep an eye out for him but my top priority right now is getting Dick back."

"Very well Master Todd." I tuck my communicator away and sneak through the window of the apartment. Lying in a pool of blood on the floor is the indomitable Dick Grayson. Always helping others, never needing help. Oh, how the tables have turned. I rushed down to his level and pick him up; a sense of urgency filling my body that I didn't think was possible when Dick was concerned. Fuck, it's gonna be a pain to get him to the safe house. Until I hear a loud banging noise behind me. Before I can turn around, my body freezes when I hear a voice. "Well, what do we have here?! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Joker.

* * *

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey everyone! Happy New Year! Sorry it's been a while, I've been really swamped with some personal stuff and just haven't been in the right mental state to write recently. But, I'm back now and hoping I can upload regularly for some time (again though, don't count on me, I'm very unreliable). Anywhoooo, sorry for this chapter. I'm not completely satisfied with it but it sets up some stuff for the future of this story. The plot is thickening, hope you guys are ready because I'm sure not. Anyway, enough rambling, hope you enjoy it, see yall soon. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason's POV**

Shit.

My mind is racing a mile a minute. My body involuntarily shuddered, why did it have to be him. I should've known nothing can ever be easy. I'm honestly not surprised that he is here now, Joker has been a major part of every big moment in my life. Things are going to be different this time, I'm going to fucking kill this son of a bitch. "Lookie here, the one who got away. HAHAHAHAHA! I was wondering when we were gonna meet again kid. Let's end this, hahahahahahaha!" Time seemed to move in slow motion, as his blood-red lips widen into the biggest grin I've ever seen. He pulls a gun out and cocks it. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Time to finish what I started! HAHAHAHAHA!" Weighing my options, I decide that it's time to end this once and for all. I rush Joker as fast as I can, but time seems to move in nanoseconds, and my body feels like it's stuck in quicksand. I can see the Joker's finger tighten around the trigger, and I see a red shadow out of the corner of my eye. All or nothing. Just as he pulls the trigger, Joker is kicked in the back by the shadow. Time returns to normal speed as the bullet whizzes past my body. I pounce on top of the clown and start beating down on him. All I see is his blood flying all around me, nothing is going to stop me from killing him. I can faintly hear someone screaming my name behind me, but I don't care, all that matters is finally giving Joker the justice that he deserves. As my fist collides with his face again, I can feel his body starting to go limp. I continue my barrage of punches until I'm finally thrown off of his body by someone. It's the replacement, what the fuck is he doing here! I growl, and get ready to jump back on the Joker until the replacement says, "He's gone." I feel my body relax, as I fall back onto the floor. I can tell replacement is mad, but I don't care, he's finally gone.

 **Tim's POV**

Damnit, Jason! After everything this family has been through together, after everything that has happened this week alone, of course, he had to go and break the one rule everyone in this family has to follow. I stare at him, seething in anger but hiding it to the best of my abilities. "Let's go, Jason, we need to get Dick out of here," I say, keeping my voice as monotone and even as possible.

He actually listens and gets up, "How did you get here?" he asks me.

"On my bike," I answer, I notice something different in his voice. It feels lighter, less stressed, and maybe a hint of… gratefulness. No, that's not Jason. I must just be imagining it.

"Okay, you take Dick back to the safe house on your bike, I'll get home on foot."

"Okay." I scoop Dick up into my arms, he's much bigger than me but I can handle it for a little while. I hustle to my bike that's parked in the alley beside Barbara's apartment, I place Dick in front of me and I hop on behind him. I look up to the window and see Jason standing over the bloody corpse of what was once the Clown Prince of Crime. Maybe it's a good thing that he's finally gone.

 **Harley's POV**

Oh my god! My body suddenly crumples to the floor as if it was incapable of holding itself up any longer. What the damn HELL! I can feel a burning pain in my chest, and tears threatening to fall from my eyes, I know something just happened. For better or worse, I don't know. Using all of myself, I picked myself up from the ground and trudged over to the room Ivy was in. She was working on something, but I needed some love. "Hey Red," I mumble.

"Harley."

"Whatcha working on?"

"The toxin," she answered bluntly as if she thought that I knew what she was talking about.

"What toxin?"

"The toxin that is gonna let us take over Gotham. I've been over this a million times Harley! Do you ever listen to me?!" She growled.

I know for a fact she hasn't mentioned anything about this toxin. But, I decide it's better if I don't mention it. I slowly started backing away, "I'm sorry Red! Forgive me!"

She roughly grabbed my arm and yanked me over to her workbench. "You will be sorry," she whispered dangerously.

* * *

 **HEY! I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Sorry for the short chapter, wanted to get something out just before the end of my winter break. Hoping to post more during the school year, but we'll see how that goes. Hope you guys liked it anyway. See yall soon PEACE!**


End file.
